


A New Dawn

by glorafin



Series: Muse Centre Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Fourth Wall, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorafin/pseuds/glorafin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written in 2007, as a celebration of Livejournal reopening the pornish_pixies community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I should acknowledge the influence of Luigi Pirandello's play "Six Characters In Search Of An Author", which sounds like a much more highbrow reference than it is since that influence has been heavily filtered through Sakeene's (very good) RPS stories about Nsync (now sadly offline).

A green eye still misted with sleep slowly opens. A brain fuzzily tries to make sense out of what is seen through it, which is never-ending greyness... in close-up.

 _What happened? There's so much grey around, and so little colour.....It feels like being surrounded by death. Alth_ _ough_ _there seems to be a hint of green over there.....and some kind of fleshy thing a bit further away....Urgh....What is that thing? It looks gross._

The need to wake up and understand what is happening becomes overwhelming. Stiff muscles are called upon, protest for a bit then reluctantly end up doing what they're asked. A head slowly rises a couple of inches and that vision becomes somewhat clearer.

_OK . No need to be grossed out. That fleshy thing seems to be my arm. And that grey thing looks like it's made out of some kind of fine cloth. Possibly one of Draco's ridiculously posh pillowcases. I must have fallen asleep during that silly Slytherin dorm thing we had to do last night._

An amused voice (others might call it an amused "drawl") makes itself heard while the fog in which those thoughts were imprisoned slowly disperses.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to get back to work," says Draco, who stands by the bed, at arm's length, obviously naked and horny (that's why he's here, after all).

"Hey you. Long time no see. What happened? I feel like I've been asleep for days."

"It's because you were. Well, we both were, apparently. I woke up just a few minutes before you did...and, judging by the date on the assignment we've just received, we are now the 1st of June."

"The 1st of June? How can that be?"

"I really don't know. In the past, even when we had no assignment, we were conscious of what was happening around us, you know. We could hear Luna and Hermione going at it next door or Remus growling in pleasure across the corridor. Or just feel time pass slowly around us. Here, it's like we just stopped existing for a few days."  
  
Harry ponders this for a while.

"You're right. I don't quite feel like I've just woken up.... It's a bit creepy but I almost feel like I've been reborn."

"That's it! Exactly! I've never felt that way before. I wonder what happened."

While saying this, Draco slowly puts his hand under the sheets and traces the side of the body under it, starting from the shoulder, dipping in the fold between arm and chest, leisurely caressing the sensitive skin with his fingertips. Harry smiles, closing his eyes in pleasure, before suddenly throwing the sheets away and revealing his body in all its naked glory.

"Come here, "he says. "I'm all cold. You should warm me up."

Eyes roll. "Really, don't you have any cornier lines? We'll end up unemployed if you can't get past this schoolboy impression of a sex talk. What next? Are you going to blush and ask me if I'd mind going second-base with you? Isn't it time for you to, first, remember you're supposed to be British and, second, grow up and become a real man?" After a few seconds of Draco looking exasperated, a fond smile and a shake of the head appear and mitigate the harshness of these words. "You really are a silly dork.....but I suppose you are my silly dork, and that means I am responsible for your not catching a cold. One of many chores that living with you entails."

So Draco lies down on his side behind Harry, slowly encircling his arms around his partner's waist then reverently rubbing his stomach in small circles, getting the skin to slide delightfully on the toned muscles under it.  
  
"Oh come on," Harry said. "Deep down, you love it really. Me the blushing dorky Gryffindor and you the depraved Slytherin who knows everything there is to know about sex.... and doesn't mind sharing. That's how we work best."

"Not always. I remember one particular assignment where you were positively evil in bed. My butt cheeks still tingles when I think about that whipping."

To emphasize his point, Draco wriggles his groin, letting his erection lodge itself in the inviting arse crack in front of it, while his hand slowly moves downwards, letting his fingers clear a path among the pubes surrounding the base of Harry's cock (which is obviously erect, throbbing and eager to go back to its main purpose).

"Well, as you just said, that was an assignment. Work is work and I did what was asked but you know perfectly well that, as soon as it was over, things got back to normal and I slid back into my 'shy, innocent' persona."   
  
A strange smirk appears on Harry's face. You can almost hear the ironic quotes surrounding the words "shy, innocent".

"Don't I know it! You were so worried that you had somehow crossed a line that you were all submissive for a week afterwards. I loved it. In fact I really hope we'll get another assignment like that soon. It was almost as good afterwards as it was during it."

"Was it? I hope you know that I can get all master-of-the-dungeon on your pureblood arse any time you want, even if we are off-duty. You just have to ask. It's not as if it had been an anwful ordeal. I enjoyed it too, you know. You wear pink and red almost as well as grey and translucent white"  
  
"Mmmh. I might hold you to that one day. But for now, this is just perfect."  
  
Draco begins to nibble Harry's ear and slowly move his fist up and down his cock, to the obvious appreciation of its owner. "You're right. Ths is really nice. Keep doing it."  
  
 _As if I would stop...In a moment, I'll even start using my patented helicoidal hand technique. That should reassure you that I have no intention of stopping and very much want this to end in a resounding orgasm for you._  
  
Draco adds a slow twist on the up stroke.

Draco's expertise seems at first frustratingly counter-productive as Harry starts laughing. "I assume you haven't forgotten that, in order to make the most of this job, I can hear all your sexual thoughts. And that was possibly the lamest things you ever thought. 'Helicoidal hand technique', 'resounding orgasm'. Have those few days in limbo damaged your filthy mind? Should I ask for a replacement partner?"  
  
Refusing to get sidetracked by Harry's obvious attempt to get a rise out of him, Draco keeps his movements slow.

"Where does this sudden dislike of resounding orgasms come from? If my memory does not fail me, and I don't believe it does, you used to like them quite a lot. I fear this is going to prove a very dispiriting development for our relationship."  
  
Draco's pretend pout is a credit to the art of acting.  
  
"That said, I obviously refuse to force you into anything, So I should probably stop and leave you like this, sparing you one of those resounding orgasms you seem to find so incredibly lame."

"Don't you dare! I never said I didn't like "resounding orgasms". I just object at their being called that. In fact I just don't like them being called at all. Names trivialize things. I'm much more of a "spend himself into him" kind of guy. When words fail you, try euphemisms. That's the first rule of PWP."

At these words, Draco's fist speeds up a notch.

"Spend myself into you... I like the sound of that. But I'm afraid this will have to wait for another time. I'm enjoying this too much righ now. So you'll just have to spend yourself on my fingers while I'll spend myself on your back."

"What? You're going to come? Just like that? Without me having to do anything but wiggle my arse a bit? This is getting very strange indeed. Whoever is responsible for this vanilla assignment must be under-age, or have a very romantic mind."  
  
"Which means they would be moronic fans of Celestina Warbeck... Come on, Harry. How could I willingly work for people like that? Shouldn't you know me by now? This is obviously not an assignment. I'm pretty sure it's only you and me at the moment. No one else is going to watch you come undone before me. You may call this my welcome back present... Besides, I've already read through the first few assignments we got this morning and, believe me, this is going to be a busy day, and nowhere near as tame as this."

Draco's fist now appears to be nothing more than a speeding blur on Harry's cock. Sensing that some things would soon be resounding, he starts whispering.

"Let me see if I remember it right. This day will involve broom polish, some Muggle toy called an Arab strap (I don't know what it is, but it sounds lovely), then a foursome with two Muggle guys called Daniel and Tom, who should get here around two. I don't have a clue who they are. Let's just hope they aren't too ugly. There's also another one where you're meant to be so insatiable in bed that I have to make clever use of a time-turner in order to keep you satisfied. I'm actually looking forward to that one....And I'm sure there was one more.... Let me think for a second. It will come back to me."  
  
Harry, writhing like a man possessed because of Draco's ministrations, seems to have very little objection to letting Draco think for a second, or even ten or thirty for that matter. In fact, he does not seem at first very concerned when Draco starts talking again. "Urgh, of course, how could I forget that? I'm afraid we shall also need to prepare ourselves for some far-fetched fantasy that involves Ron being naked in our presence."

Harry suddenly comes all over Draco's fingers. Heavy silence follows.

"You know, I didn't react at your questioning my sex talk abilities, but I must admit to feeling rather annoyed that you came just when I was saying the Weasel's name... Are freckles starting to turn you on? Is that why you're considering looking for a replacement partner?"

Harry can't quite manage to turn his sated smile into a suitably sheepish one. So he just mumbles "Sorry. I swear it's just a coincidence," before turning over. "Listen, as my back has yet to be spent on. I'll make it up to you... What do you want?"

His hand reverently reaches toward a still throbbing cock, but is soon swatted away.

"No. I'm afraid your awful timing ruined the moment. Besides, it looks like I'll need a fair amount of stamina to go through the day. So I'm going to be reasonable and keep this magnificent unfreckled erection for our first assignment. Besides, I tend to enjoy my orgasms more if they occur when we are working for a writer. Somehow they seem more significant, less self-centred." Then he adds in a overly dramatic sigh "Gods, your Gryffindor ways must really have rubbed off on me. When did I start condoning altruism, of all things?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will pass and, in a few days, you'll be as obnoxiously self-centred as ever. It's probably that reborn thing messing with your head."

"Let's hope you're right....In the meantime, we should probably get on with our day. So get your lazy arse up and go fetch a broom-servicing kit. And, while you're at it, get hold of a silk scarf. There should be one in the drawer."  
  
Then Draco lies back on the bed, already looking forward to the day of carnal delights awaiting him.  
  
 _Thank Merlin we will never be allowed to get fat or old. Trapped into those 20-year-old bodies for as long as people keep writing about us, which looks like it could be an awfully long time. And with loads of very satisfying sex. How could life be any better?_

...

And that, my friends, is how a new day began in the Harry-Draco room of the **Pornish_pixies Muse Centre**.  
  
They were back in business, and hornier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> As this was my first foray into fanfiction, I was worried that my smut-writing would suck. 
> 
> Now I'm pretty sure it does.


End file.
